imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiffani Dunn
Name: Tiffani Dunn Age: 17 Appearance: Beautiful and striking, her blond hair is long and poker straight with long bangs side swept up but always tangled and uncared for, although her body and face are beautiful she wears too much make-up and tends to look a little over done. She wears a tight white strapped vest covered by a black waist coat which is too big for her and a small denim mini skirt which sits neatly on her hips along with a black woven belt and and a pair of distressed brown cowboy boots which she always wears. Orientation: Straight but known to dabble. Personality: Tiffani is an outcast at school, she is known for her hard partying and sexual liberation, she is a hugely flirtatious person who uses and abuses those who venture close to her but it's a fake personality she puts out to stop herself being hurt by others, as has happened in her past. She does have friends but they are very few and they don't mean a huge amount to her as since she was young she has pretty much had to fend for herself so she is very much a fighter and somebody who would stand her ground and fight. The cheerleader clique would probably hate her because she is everything they're not. She is also a bit of a drug user so she would probably try and sneak some drugs into the island with her or be dangerously cold turkey after a few days. Likes: Rock music, drinking, drugs, sex and power even if she does not use it. Dislikes: Happy, whiny and weak people who rely on others, they annoy her. She hates to argue as she finds in point less. Strength: Tiffani is strong and agile. She is also very dependable in a fight. Weakness: Her drug habit and her inability to trust people. She is also quite wary of larger guys who remind her of her step-father although she hides it well. Fears: Loosing control or being at the mercy of somebody else. She is physically strong but not mentally. Family: Mother, deceased father, stepfather. Bio: Tiffani has had a hard time, her father died when she was just 5 from a drug and alcohol binge, she always saw her mother and father drinking hard and taking drugs and vowed to never do the same but she relented when she was just 11 years old she started to drink and take drugs because it was her only escape from her uncaring mother and step-father, Tiffani is trailer trash and does not care about how she is seen by others, she is more concerned where her next hit is coming from and where the next party is taking place, she is very complex and volatile due to her turbulent dragging up. She is confrontational but not always quick to shut somebody down, she is a watcher, she will allow people to make mistakes and then take advantage of their weakness. Her school life has always been a bad one, bouncing from school to school after been expelled for drug use or fighting. This is the main reason she is not very attached to anybody at her current school, she barely knows anyone and thus is willing to do anything to win.